


No, Never

by night_reveals



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is eminently biteable, or so he's heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalsojourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/gifts).



There's not much domestic about their lives. Picket fences never last long under gunfire.

There is this, though:

In the morning Arthur is always sleepy, his hand curled in whatever stiff hotel sheets he happens to be sprawled out on, tendons flexing with the dreams he isn't supposed to have. Once a week, without fail -- never mind hectic extractions or least of all gunfire -- he awakes to a rustling at his neck.

It's a slow rumble against skin, lips rough and chapped one morning, soft and supple the next. The only dependable thing is their coming, pressed into Arthur, awaking him before they turn adventurous. There is a whole journey in the rasp of scruff and the quick swipe of a tongue, the slight suction that eventually follows. Usually a circle of red flesh remains from the last time, and without deviation it's where Arthur receives the next layer. His flesh quickly turn purple, for Arthur has always bruised easily.

In a world without predictions and formulae, it's a pattern that Arthur relies on more than even he realizes.

"Eames," he says one day, barely cognizant as he lifts his head in accommodation. "Done gnawing on me?"

He falls back asleep before he hears the answer.


End file.
